


素描

by Pearlson613



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, mcu - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlson613/pseuds/Pearlson613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>旧素描和新的记忆。</p>
<p>史蒂夫保存了一些他的素描——在他沉睡的七十年间没有遗失的那些。</p>
            </blockquote>





	素描

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ifonenight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifonenight/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sketches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006691) by [ifonenight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifonenight/pseuds/ifonenight). 



史蒂夫曾在他能拿到的一切纸张上描绘巴基。战前他们没钱买那些高档美术用品，后来打仗了，哎，他们又有了别的要紧事。不过史蒂夫还是抓紧一切时间画下巴基，因为尽管他俩并不想聊这个或者思考这个，事实仍然清楚地摆在眼前：他们随时可能牺牲，一眨眼的功夫就只留下彼此孤零零的一个人。他这样做，也许，活下来的人还能有点东西作为念想。

史蒂夫保存了一些他的素描——在他沉睡的七十年间没有遗失的那些。它们就藏在他衣柜里的一个画夹里，埋在一堆他从来不穿的柔软羊毛衫之下。当巴基还在挣扎着寻回自己时，他曾想过把它们拿出来给巴基看看，但画上的人已经逝去太久太久了。即使九头蛇留在他身上的伤痕完全痊愈，巴基也不会再变回那个和史蒂夫一起长大的詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯了。这没什么，完全正常，史蒂夫自己也不再是以前的那个自己了。但是这些画？它们只是另一样对一位英勇牺牲的战士的回忆，被爱人虔诚地保留着。

他还会时不时地把它们取出来，和画纸上他的朋友见个面。他并不经常这么做，太伤感了——也许永远都会是这样，但自从巴基回到他的人生中，他也不再像以前那样不愿直视它们了。毕竟他知道，无论一切变化多么天翻地覆，多么饱经沧桑，巴基还活着，就在隔壁的房间里，他一切都很好。

他甚至不再那么经常想起它们，所以，当他建议巴基穿得好一点去参加史塔克今晚的情人节party，并主动提出把自己的好衣服借给巴基时，他没想到巴基会在他的衣柜里找到什么。而且理所当然地，当他想起来时，已经太晚了。

他看到巴基坐在地上，盘坐的膝盖上放着一件毛衫。巴基轻柔地捧着那些画作，钢铁左手的动作小心翼翼。那些纸张确实有点脆弱了。

\- 巴基。- 他低声唤道。

巴基没有跳起来，也没有畏缩；他只是抬起头望着史蒂夫，眼睛有些许湿润。最近他并不总是能完全控制好情绪。

史蒂夫犹豫了一下。他可以解释，也可以道歉——可是为什么呢？他可以……但说到底，这些都不重要。巴基和史蒂夫，他们总是能完完全全地理解对方。巴基现在也很好，他已经稳定到可以看以前自己的旧画像。反正，又不是说史蒂夫对他的爱还是什么秘密，自从他们还是少年时就不是了，就像巴基对史蒂夫的爱一样。

\- 你还好吗？ - 史蒂夫问道，在他身边坐下。

巴基点点头，露出一点微笑，举起那只没有捧着画的手抹了抹眼睛。

\- 它们真棒。 - 他的嗓音嘶哑。史蒂夫伸出手，揽住了他的肩膀，朝自己的方向搂过来。巴基靠在他的身侧，把头枕在了史蒂夫肩上。

\- 没我那么帅气，但是它们很棒。 - 他补充说，史蒂夫笑了，在巴基的额头上落下一吻。他闻起来是香波的味道，和家的味道。

\- 情人节快乐。 - 他在巴基的发间微笑着轻声说。

\- 情人节快乐，笨蛋。 - 巴基回道，史蒂夫笑了。

第二天，画夹被挪到了他们的书架上。


End file.
